1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for measuring and instantaneously displaying the value of the inclination or gradient of any plane or line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently available two broad types of apparatus or tool for measuring inclination or gradient. One type comprises conventional spirit or water levels, and the variants extrapolated therefrom, and devices utilizing a plumb line associated with more or less sophisticated systems of rules, squares, articulated compasses and protractors. Certain of these tools, such as spirit levels, are not measuring instruments but simply devices for ascertaining whether a plane or line is or is not horizontal. Other types of apparatus included in the above broad type are complicated to use, lacking in precision since they depend on the skill and knowledge of the user and, above all, fragile.
The other broad type is made up of highly technical, complex equipment, utilizing for example gyroscopes or optical systems, laser systems or radio instrumentation. Such apparatus is of course expensive and difficult to use, sometimes even requiring special knowledge.
The objective of the invention is to mitigate these disadvantages by proposing a tool for measuring the degree of inclination or gradient, which is extremely simple to use and which can give instantaneously the value of the angle of inclination or gradient of a plane or a line.
A further objective of the invention is to propose a tool capable of adaptation to diverse uses by offering an extremely extensive range of performance levels and services through its modular structure utilizing electronic technology.